The New Life
by AnnyGurl
Summary: Willow Kensington was a freak in her old school. After an accident she is sent to Sky high to try and make some friends. While there she befriends the kind Layla and famous Will Stronghold. What she didn't expect was falling in love and an epic battle
1. The New School

Willow stood at the bus stop early in the morning peeling away her nail polish out of nervousness. She had come ten minutes early out of fear she might miss it, she had been this way since she was little. Always afraid she was going to miss something but then out of worrying so much, she would end up missing it. Walking up to the bus stop was a cute couple. The boy was tall with dark brown hair and a blue, red and white shirt. His girlfriend was petite with bright red hair and wore a small green dress that fit her perfectly. Willow looked back at the ground even afraid to look at them. The girl was so pretty and the boy was so handsome. She wished she could look like that and could feel as in love as they did. They stood at the bus stop but fell slight when they saw Willow, the boy looked like he wanted to say something but he stopped. His girlfriend slapped him on the arm and turned towards Willow.

"Hi I'm Layla Williams and this is Will Stronghold. You must be new to Sky High." The girl held her hand out and Willow lightly shook her hand. "Yeah, I'm Willow Kensington." They chatted for a few minutes and they found they had lots to talk about but Will just stayed silent. "Why didn't you come to Sky High earlier?" Layla asked out of curiosity of her past. "Well I always knew I had powers but I was always too afraid to tell anyone, not even my parents knew. One day last year I was sitting in class when I was getting picked on and I just kind of...snapped." Layla patted her arm and said no one would dare treat her like that at Sky high. "Why would anyone pick on you anyways, you're so pretty."

Willow had always been told she was pretty but she never believed it. She was 5'3 with loosely curled blonde hair and deep blue eyes. When she looked in the mirror all she sees is a thin, short girl who has no voice. "Yes well kids always called me weird because I had powers; they thought I would be like Carrie or something." The girls laughed but Will finally joined the conversation and seemed excited. "Wait did you say powers? As in plural?" Layla looked at Will strangely and Willow just nodded her head confused. When Will opened his mouth to say something else a yellow school bus pulled up and Layla and Will walked on. Willow was reluctant to go but she did but the bus driver stopped her. "You must be new, what's your name." Why did everyone suddenly become interested in who she was, it was all new to Willow. "Willow Kensington." She whispered and the bus driver pointed to himself with his thumb and said, "Ron Wilson, Bus driver." He let her pass and Willow sat beside a small boy with large glasses and an inhaler.

"Willow this is Ethan, Ethan this is Willow." Layla said turning around in her seat. She pointed to a couple a few seats back. "The girl in purple is Magenta and the boy who looks like a total goof is Zach." He obviously heard and called out to Layla. "You love talking about Zach Attack don't you?" He walked up to them but had to duck because he was too tall. "No, I was telling Willow here to stay away from you." Zach acted offended and went back to his seat. Ron Wilson called back to everyone to sit down because it was time to get going. Suddenly seat belts shot out of the seat and wrapped around Willows chest and lap. The bus started gaining speed and drove off the edge of an unfinished bridge. Willow was too scared to scream but that didn't stop some of the other kids screaming while Will and Layla threw their hands in the air and laughing. Willow closed her eyes and only opened them with Ethan nudged her and told her they were there.

When she got out of the bus she just stood there amazed, he hadn't really thought the school was in the air and it made her feel right at home. Layla grabbed Willows hand and dragged her with Will and the rest of them. "Trust me," She said walking up the front steps. "You do not want to walk with all the new kids. They get harassed by the welcoming committee." Willow looked over to the kids that were screaming on the bus and they were now getting a shake down for money by two older boys. One boy was tall and thin while the other was short and plump. She was so glad she met Layla and the others. She thought the she might actually have a chance at a normal high school experience, even if the school was filled with other freaks like her.


	2. Is that a challenge?

After showing her around the school the bell rang. Willow walked behind Layla but she just turned her around. "You have to find out if you're a hero or hero support first. After that we can have lunch together, okay?" Willow walked off to the gym slowly as the other new kids pushed her out of the way. In the middle of the gym floor was a podium with an out of shape man in sweat pants and a matching jacket. "My name is coach Boomer. Some of you might also know me as 'Sonic Boom'." He looked around the room and when no one seemed to understand what he was saying he just muttered something under his breath. He looked at the clip board that he had in hand and scrolled over it with his finger and closed his eyes.

When his finger stopped moving he looked around the room and called out, "Willow Kensington?" She froze. Why was she called first, shouldn't it go alphabetically? He sighed and took a deep breath and in a loud voice he called out her name again. The kids winced and moved out of the way. The only one standing in front of the podium was Willow. He pointed to a spot beside him and she sluggishly stood beside him. "What's your power?"He asked and Willow muttered it hoping his super voice came with a package deal of super hearing. Unfortunately it didn't and she was asked to speak up. "I said I have two." She said louder than anticipated. Everyone started whispering and Boomer looked at her impressed.

Oh good, she thought to herself. Even in a school filled with kids who had freak powers, she still was the weirdest. "well kid what are they?" Willow looked around at everyone looking at her and felt nauseous. "I-I can f-fly, and s-s-sonic screech." Willow stuttered out. Some of the kids snickered but Boomer just nodded and hit a button from what looked like a remote. It flung Willow in the air, she was so shocked at what was happening she forgot to use her powers right before she hit the wall. She could feel the cold concrete against her nose and let out a much needed sigh. She floated back down to the podium and Boomer wrote something down. "Alright now let's hear that sonic screech. I mean, it won't be as amazing as mine but you can try."

Willow for some unknown reason started to feel competitive. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. The screech bubbled out of her lips and tried to make it as quiet as possible. The kids covered their ears and winced in pain, even Boomer was having a hard time coping. The windows around the school cracked but didn't break. When she stopped the kids slowly took their hands away from their ears. It was silent for a couple of seconds before they broke out into a round of applause. Boomer patted her on the back and said she was almost as good as him. "Hero!" He called out and the other kids gleefully accepted Willow into the group. Boomer randomly picked another student and gave a little smirk when he read the name.

"Victor Stark. Well well, if it isn't the little brother of well known villain Marco Stark." Boomer said clearly showing some biased feelings towards him. Victor walked out from the crowd and looked like any normal boy if that normal boy was a Greek god. His hair was dark brown and slightly curly, it fit perfectly for his chiselled cheekbones and strong chin. He wore a blue flannel shirt with a white tee underneath. His jeans were dark and loose but that didn't stop the girls from checking out his butt. Willow scoffed at the girls but it just so happened he walked by right at that moment. "oh, is that a challenge?" He said. Willow wanted to say something, but his deep voice just kept repeating in her head.


	3. Even more confusing!

"I said is that a challenge?" Victor said looming over Willow. People moved away from the girl only moments after accepting her into their social group. Whispers and mutters swirled around Willow but she was too distracted by looking in his eyes. "That's enough, Stark get up here." Boomer said grabbing his shoulder and practically dragging him to the stage. The kids faced towards Victor but their eyes still stayed on Willow, she didn't move, she barely breathed. He was gorgeous, Willow thought. Boomer dropped the car and Victor just looked at it and the car stopped in mid-air. People gasped and watched as he moved it around the room eventually stopping over Coach Boomer. He laughed nervously and asked him to drop it on the ground nicely. Victor stared at Willow and smirked, "Sure thing coach." He said and dropped the car right in front of Willow. She jumped back and glared at Victor, he was giggling. "I hate to say this but, HERO!" he called out and everyone was silent.

Victor walked back into the crowd and brushed by Willow. Coach Boomer fumbled with the clip board, half of the other kids went up to show their powers but no one seemed to be paying attention. Willow could feel his stare on her back and it made her feel warm but also in danger. When the bell went Willow went against her morals and flew out of the room and went to her locker. She stood on the ground and rested her head against the locker door and could feel her heart beating fast. He was so beautiful, and clearly hated her. But why? What had she done to anger him? Beside Willow there was a large bang on locker and she shyly looked up. Standing there were the people she saw from this morning giving the other new kids the shake down.

"Hello freshman, how are you this fine morn'" Said the tall one. "My name is Derek and this is Todd. We just came over to say hello." Derek grabbed Willow's hand and practically crushed it. "L-let go over m-my hand p-p-please." She sputtered out and Derek and Todd were silent then let out a thunderous laugh. "Now why would we do that?" Todd said. Then Derek and Todd were lifted into the air and Willow looked around. Standing behind her was Victor. "I believe she said to leave her alone." Victor flicked his hand and they both went flying into the wall at the end of the hall. Willow looked at Victor shocked but he just looked angry. He took a step forward and opened his mouth to say something when Coach Boomer turned around the corner and saw Victor. "STARK!" He yelled and everyone covered their ears. Victor looked at Willow with a smile then called out to Boomer. "Sorry sir just learning my powers, my bad." With that Victor ran down the hall with the out of shape Boomer far behind.

Willow was confused, what did that smile mean? Was it to show that this was somehow their own inside joke? What was he going to say? Willow turned back towards her locker and hit it lightly against the door. Sky high was possibly more confusing than regular high school, if that is humanly possible. But then again, they're not really human...are they?


	4. Disappear

The rest of the day the freshmen stayed in the gym and found out where they were going to be put. Eventually Willow noticed that the hero's and the hero support were starting to separate. She wanted to go stand with the hero support, possibly stop the social grouping that was happening but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried her feet wouldn't move. For almost an hour Willow was yelling at herself to move, to say something. When she finally opened her mouth to say something the bell went. It was too late. They were separated and there was no way to stop it now. Teens are teens no matter what species they were. Willow stood in the gym until she thought she was the last one there, she walked over to the podium and brushed her hand against it.

In one day she might go from a total loser to someone, to something. She jumped when she felt a hand wrap around her arm, she couldn't help but scream and she regretted it when she saw it was Victor. He winced and covered his ear with one hand clearly not letting go of her.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said and touched his hand. He quickly pulled it away and cleared his throat.

"Sorry." He said and started to walk out of the gym. Willow watched him go very confused she ran up to him and grabbed his arm but he pulled it away. "I said I was sorry! Isn't that enough?" He stormed out of the gym leaving Willow alone. She walked out the school and headed towards the bus and saw Layla and Will waiting for her.

"So, what class are you in?" Layla asked, bouncing with excitement. Willow walked onto the bus and sat down in an empty seat and Layla had to push Zach out of the way so he wouldn't sit beside her. Magenta gave Zach a quick slap up the side of the head and said sorry. Willow was getting tired of that word, sorry, sorry, sorry.

"Hero and I don't want to talk about it." Willow said because she noticed Layla picked up on her mood. How can someone as perfect as Victor have such a bad personality. He hated her, then saved her then hated her again. High school was just as bad as her older sister had said it was going to be. Then Willow realised her real problem, she had to go home. It was all fine here where everyone was as strange as her but at home they were all normal. Her parents tried to act normal around her but they always seemed scared, and her sister Abigail couldn't even look at her. Willow buried her face into the seat and wished for the bus to crash into the side of a building and for it to end all now, but she wasn't that lucky. The bus stopped and Layla and Will walked their separate ways.

Willow walked down the street and stood on the sidewalk looking at her house before she had the courage to go in. It was all a little bit frightening but this is what they wanted, they wanted her to go to school with other heroes, they wanted her to learn how to control her powers. Then why did she feel like they were just trying to send her away. Willow opened the door to see her sister walking down the stairs, when their eyes met Abigail just glared. She walked closer to the wall always keeping her eyes on Willow as if just by looking away Willow might attack her. Her parents scurried out of the living room and smiled nervously.

"How was your first day sweetie?" Her mother asked clutching onto her father for dear life.

"Wonderful. Thanks for asking. "Willow kicked off her shoes and ran up the stairs and slammed her door. She looked at all the posters that covered every inch of her room and how unimportant they all seemed. Willow started to take them down one by one, claiming that she was starting a new life, with new people and new hopes. She couldn't wait for the next day to see Will and Layla and even Victor. She couldn't wait to walk down the halls and not be looked at. She couldn't wait, for this old life to disapper.


	5. You're always so defenceless

The next day couldn't seem to come fast enough. Willow left her house early and went down to the corner store and bought herself a bottle of water, after she bought it she slung her back over her one shoulder but had to keep readjusting it because it kept falling down. Once again she was standing at the stop way before she had to but she didn't mind. If it meant avoid her family for the awkward mornings then it was perfect. Layla and Will made their way to the bus stop this time they weren't holding hands. Layla had her arms crossed over her chest and Will had his head down with his hands in his pocket. Willow opened her mouth to ask what was wrong but Layla just shook her head. The bus pulled up and Will sat behind Ron and Willow and Layla were forced to sit near the back with Magenta and Zach. The bus ride was unusually quiet which made Willow feel like she dad back in normal school. When the bus landed Layla ran off the bus and had Magenta follow her and the guys followed Will as he chased after her.

Willow walked towards the school herself and tried to keep her head down but almost fell over when she hit something. She looked up to see Derek and Todd with large smiles on their face. Willow flicked a grin and tried to walk around them but they kept stepping in front of her.

"Hey Willow, how's it going?" Derek asked circling around her while Todd stood in front. "Not going to have Victor Stark save you today are you?" Derek grabbed Willows hand which caused her back to fall off and the bottle of water broke open, seeping through her bag.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Willow yelled trying to yank her hand away but Derek had a strong grip and didn't seem to be listening.

"You know for a loser you're pretty hot." Derek said and grabbed Willow by the back of the head and forcefully kissed her. Her first kiss, taken by this low life scum. Suddenly Derek wasn't there and his hands were off of her. When she opened her eyes she saw Victor holding Derek and Todd in mid-air.

"I thought I made my point clear yesterday to leave her alone." Victor clearly was angrier then yesterday and Willow slowly bent over to grab her bag and she could hear Derek laugh.

"Doesn't matter what you want Stark. Just because your brother is a big bad villain doesn't mean nothing' to us. Plus, I want to have fun this year too, and this little _bitch_ seems to be just perfect." Derek said clearly staring at Willow. It made her start crying. No matter where she went she was a target, there was nothing she could do, she couldn't run far enough. Victor saw Willow crying and something inside of him snapped. He slammed Derek against the ground and jumped on top of him and starting punching him. Willow looked up at Victor and saw him beating on Derek; before she knew what she was doing she ran over to Victor and grabbed his hand.

Victor looked up at her then down at Derek. He stood up and let Todd down on the ground safely. Victor pulled Willow to the side of the building to where no one could see them and pushed her against the wall.

"I'm sorry Victor. I'm sorry you always have to save me." Willow closed her eyes expecting him to yell or hit her but she felt something warm and soft press against her lips. She opened her eyes and saw Victor kissing her. Something inside of Willow said she should panic, but it felt so right. She closed her eyes again until they pulled away for air.

"You're always so defenceless." Was all he said before he walked away leaving her there. Willow crumpled like a piece of paper and covered her face. She could tell her face was bright red. Why did he do that? Was it to pay for the two times he saved her or was it more? The bell rang but Willow didn't want to move. Just the thought that she might see Victor again sent her heart skipping. Was this love?


	6. Killing brain cells

Willow finally made her way into the school and found herself utterly and totally lost. It took her an extra ten minutes to find her mad science class in the far back corner of the school.

"Ah, lost were you? I am Professor Medulla." He said. Willow wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, she was more interested in his enormous cranium. Willow pointed at him then quickly drew her finger back. There was giggling heard in the class and the teacher grew aggravated. "What is your name new student?"

"Willow Kensington, Professor Big head sir. " She said quickly covering her mouth. A laugh boomed through the class room. Everyone looked back and saw Victor Stark laughing like a hyena. This caused the rest of the class to join him. Her face burned bright red and Professor Medulla just pointed to the seat beside Victor and she silently sat beside him. When the class calmed down and the class went on Willow rested her head off the desk.

"Doing that can kill brain cells." Victor said tapping his pencil off the desk to a drum beat.

"Yeah well so can lack of oxygen." Willow mumbled and hit her head off the desk again. Victor snickered and took down some notes from the board. "Yeah what was with the kiss anyways." Willow said clearly too loud and said sorry to the people around them.

"I told you, you're too defenceless." He decided he took enough notes and pushed his book away and reached for his iPod. Willow pulled out one of the head phones so he had to listen to her.

"So you bullied me, to prove your point." Willow asked and Victor just smiled and nodded and put the ear bud back into his ear and turned to volume too loud. Willow took down the rest of the notes and tried to ignore his music. When class ended Victor didn't head the bell go and everyone started to leave. Willow looked around to see if anyone else would tell him class was over but everyone else seemed too afraid. She sighed and tapped his arm but he just swatted her away. Willow took a deep breath and knew she was going to regret this. "VICTOR!" she yelled and Victor covered his ears and spun around in his seat. When she stopped yelling he pulled out his ear buds.

"What the hell was that for?" He said partially yelling, it could of been from him being angry or his ears were still ringing from her yell. A devilish smile then crept upon his face. "Why didn't you do that when Derek and Todd were bothering you? Did you want me to save you? I know you did." Victor stood up and walked towards her. Willow tried to keep her distance from him but it eventually lead her to back up against a wall. "So I guess this morning wasn't enough, hm?" Victor brushed the hair out of her face and moved his body against hers. Victor moved in for a kiss and Willow knew she should fight back, she was screaming it in her head but her body didn't move.

"Hey Willow you here?" asked Will as he walked into the class room. He gasped and stood in the door way just staring at them. Willow blushed and covered her face and tried to run but Victor grabbed her and brought her into a protective hug. "Hey leave her alone!" Will said when he thought Victor was getting too close.

"Were busy Stronghold. Why don't you just run along?" Victor said and leaned down towards Willow again.

"I said leave her alone! Hey, listen to me freshman!" Will said and he stormed into the class room over to them. Victor sighed and loosed his grip from Willow, she grabbed onto him missing the heat from his body.

"Why do you think I give a crap about what you think?" Victor said and stood between Willow and Will. Even though Victor was taller Will gave off a super hero vibe. Willow watched as there was some sort of clashing of the gods. She felt herself getting faint and felt as if she was floating in mid-air. She heard her name be called out then total darkness. When she opened her eyes again she was laying on the bed in the nurses office. Sitting in the room was Will looking depressed and Victor faced towards the wall. Willow pulled the pillow over her head and suddenly wished her life would return to normal.


	7. I will hurt you

The nurse walked into the room looking very old and very goofy. She sat on the bed beside Willow and pulled the pillow off her face explaining that people can die from suffocation. Will and Victor just looked at the nurse blankly and tried to ignore the fact she talked to them like idiots.

"Well dear, you have to be very careful with your powers you hear me? It wouldn't be a problem if your parents were both super humans or even if one of them were. " She indicated this by super humans being suckers and normal humans being tongue depressors. "Since you are the only one in your blood line to have these powers they will be extra sensitive to your body. So, long story short if you use your powers a lot or are under a great deal of stress you can black out." The nurse stuck a sucker in Willows mouth and walked out of the room smiling. Will followed the nurse out but Victor stayed.

"Why don't you leave? I thought you only liked bulling me." Willow turned away from him and started to enjoy her green apple flavoured sucker. She heard the chair squeak and assumed he would just leave. Instead Willow felt him sit beside her and brush the hair out of her face.

"It's easier to be rude to people then to get to know them. Saves a person from experiencing a broken heart, I learned that the hard way." Victor said and smiled down to Willow as if she were a child. She slowly sat up in the bed to be on eye level with him.

"Is it because of your brother?" Willow shyly asked, figuring it was a sensitive subject and she was right. When she even mentioned him he seemed to flinch. He nodded and stood up from the bed and paced around the small room. He seemed to be thinking so Willow just stayed silent, something she was good at and seemed to have to do more of now.

"You know Marco wasn't always bad. Even though he was the older brother I would have to protect him sometimes. You see he can manipulate electrical energy forces. As a kid he thought it was so cool that he could get money from ATM's or make his game boy play in colour but you see, other kids didn't like that. So I would stop them." Victor stopped pacing now and just looked to her with sad eyes.

"Like you stopped Derek and Todd." Willow said filling in the gap they both now understood. He nodded and sat on the bed and brushed his hand against her cheek.

"Then he just had enough, did what he had to do to get ahead, even if that meant hurting people. Even if that meant hurting me." Victor pulled away his hand and backed away to the door. "So now you understand, you can't tell anyone. Today was fun but I think we should stop being around each other. In mad science I guess we can't help it, but besides that." He was scrambling for words, like a child making up an excuse. Willow swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, the world still spinning. Victor rushed beside her and grabbed her arm. "You'll fall stupid, lay back down."

"I don't need your help Victor." She shook him off and walked around the room everything slowly going back into place. "I don't need you to protect me, and I won't hurt you like your brother. I'm too nice for that. If we can't be anything more," Willow felt her face flushing just at the thought. "Then can we be friends?" Victor shook his head and averted his eyes. Willow felt something inside of her shatter, she knew what it was, her heart.

"Even if you won't hurt me, I know I will hurt you." Victor left the room leaving Willow by herself again. How could he always do this? Say something so confusing then leave; then it hit her. He was just like her, having to say something but not having the power to say it. Willow grabbed her bag and headed for the bus having to sit beside Layla who just ignored her. She didn't have time for that problem right now; she had something much more important to do


	8. Live with me

Willow ran off the bus and stormed into her house throwing her bag on the ground. Abigail ran downstairs with a smile on her face but when she saw it was her she stopped. When Willow took a step forward Abigail fell backwards trying to get back up the stairs.

"Oh come on Abby! I'm still Willow; you don't have to be afraid of me!" Willow flew up the stairs and landed on top of Abigail so she couldn't run away. She started screaming but Willow covered her mouth. "Oh stop yelling you big baby." Willow licked a finger on her free hand and gave Abigail a wet Willy then a noogy. "That's what you get for being a moron." Willow turned around when she hear her mother call out her name. Her parents stood at the bottom of the stairs shaking like leaves. Willow was tired of her own family being afraid of her. She walked down the stairs slowly but stopped on the last stair so she could be at eye level.

"Willow, we think all of us should talk." Her father said partially hiding behind her mother. Willow smiled in agreement and went into the living room and sat on the couch that she had sat on many of times before. It was there that she got her first nose bleed, lost her first tooth and first found out she had powers when Abigail pushed her over the back of the couch. Her parents and Abigail sat on the opposite couch; they all sat on the edge of the couch and were fidgeting with their hair or fingernails.

"So, what did you want to talk about first? How you sent me away because I was a freak? How you're all afraid of me? Or how you plan to send Abigail away for a year to 'get away from it all'? Don't think I can't hear you talking in the next room over." Willow sat back in the couch with her arms folded over her chest, she never felt so relaxed in her own home before.

"Actually, we were thinking that you could possibly come back to, you know, regular high school." Her mother said holding her father's hand with a genuine smile on her face.

"So you want me to go to high school and be a freak? How is that any better?" Willow said

"Actually we were hoping that you could hide your powers. Until you graduate that is. Then you can move out and do as you wish." Her mother patter her fathers had as if this were a sheer brilliant idea. Willow jumped up from the couch and looked to Abigail but she just looked away.

"I just have one thing to say to that. NO!" Her family covered their ears and each window shattered and plates and glasses lay broken upon the floor. Willow grabbed her bag and ran out the door, she didn't care if she was feeling weak she flew into the air and landed late at night outside of a Chinese restaurant. She was starving and had a little money left over from that morning so she went in. She sat at a table alone and people looked at her with saddened eyes. Was it that bad to eat alone? A boy Willow recognised from school came up to take her order. "Hey, you're Warren Peace aren't you?" She asked and he just silently nodded, he took her order and disappeared into the kitchen. Willow looked out the window watching as it started to rain. Families scurried into their homes and friends laughed and gathered under one umbrella.

"Eating by yourself? How pathetic. "Willow looked over and Saw Victor standing there and just sat himself across from her. He picked up a menu and asked her if she knew what was good on the menu.

"Can I help you? Are you lost or something or did you forget you didn't want to talk to me anymore." Willow pulled the menu from his hand but he just yanked it back, clearly stronger then her.

"Yeah well we can either be two idiots eating alone or together. I figured option two was better, but if you don't want me here." Victor started to stand but Willow grabbed his hand and told him to stay. "So why aren't you at home? Eating around the tale with the family laughing about taxes or whatever you cookie cutter families talk about, not good enough anymore?" Victor asked but they both got distracted when Warren walked back over to give Willow her food and take Victors order.

"They wanted me to drop out of Sky high." Willow said and Victor seemed to stop breathing and starred at her. She explained what happened and Victor got his order of food.

"Can't you just go back? I'm sure if you explain yourself they will understand." Victor said between bites of his Chow mein.

"Even if I could go back, I don't want to." Willow explained pushing her food around her plate. When victor finished his food and reached over and grabbed her plate and finished off the little bit left.

"Then live with me." He said looking at her straight in the eyes. Willow laughed for a second but stopped. He was serious, and it scared her. She felt her heart beating fast and her head was spinning.

"Sure." She said and smiled nervously when he smiled and waved Warren over for the bill. Living together with Victor? Was there really a God because if there is, he was on Willow's side.


	9. Rude,Annoying, and Perfect

"Bill please garcon" Victor said to Warren as he walked over and collected the plates. He scoffed and walked away shaking his head. He saw that Willow was confused and laughed. "Warren and I use to hang around when we were younger. Good times, kicking his ass." Victor raised his voice so Warren would hear him. Warren picked up a menu and secretly gave Victor the finger, Willow and Victor laughed then it went awkwardly silent.

"Were you kidding before when you asked me to stay with you?" Willow asked fumbling with her bag for the little money she had left. Victor shook his head and pulled out his wallet. "You know if you pay for me it will be considered a date." Willow said and Victor just smirked.

"First kiss and now first date, I'm just on a roll now aren't I? What's next?" Victor laughed and pulled a large stack of bills from his wallet. Willow looked at him then the money somehow thinking the worst. "Don't worry cookie cutter, it's my own money. I work here almost every weekend. The answer to your other question is yes." Warren came over and practically threw the bill at him Victor laughed and threatened with telling the manager about bad service.

"How serious?" Willow asked clearly scared. Victor sighed and reached across the table to move the hair from her face. Just the slightest touch and it sent Willow into a nervous wreck.

"As serious as a heart attack." Victor grabbed her hand and ran out of the Paper lantern into the rain. In the middle of the street Victor let go of her hand and looked into the sky. "Rain is the only weather people can trust. It's the only weather that doesn't try to hide how sucky it can be." Victor felt Willow wrap her arms around his torso.

"It's also beautiful and brings things to life." Willow let go and ran around the street jumping in puddles. This was going to be her biggest test of courage; this is what was going to start the new revolution of Willow. She took a deep breath and screamed out "I WILLOW KENSINTON LOVE VICTOR STARK. EVEN THOUGH HE IS RUDE, ANNYOING AND THE MOST PERFECT MAN IN THE WORLD." Windows shook and Victor laughed as people popped their heads out of their houses to see what was wrong. Willow suddenly felt too weak and collapsed under herself. Victor ran over and helped sit her up so she wasn't lying on the ground. "I got too light headed." Willow said rubbing her head.

"Then I guess this isn't going to help much." Victor leaned down and kissed Willow passionately on the lips. For what seemed like eternity they were combined as one. Victor finally broke the kiss and wiped away the wet hair that was plastered to her face. "Come on, we got to get you to my house before you catch a cold." Victor picked up Willows bag and somehow convinced Willow to let him give her a piggy back. They walked for about five minutes while the rain just got worse, and then they finally made it to Victor's house. Willow looked at it shocked. It was a large house with a white picket fence and blue shutter window. The flowers in the garden were being drowned out with water but still stood beautifully. "Weren't expecting this were you?" He said as he opened the door and let Willow stand again.

"Not really, but I like it." The inside was even more traditional then the outside. The couches were covered in flower prints and the walls were creamy white. Willow felt guilty for even standing on the floor but Victor had no trouble tracking mud through the foyer. He called out to his parents and Willow stood there taking everything in. She half expected him to be living in a broken down squabble and the other half expected him to almost not have parents. The idea of Victor Stark having childhood pictures and memories fascinated her. Victor walked back to Willow with a note in his hand.

"Apparently my parents went out for two days for a 'Super hero Super meeting'." He crumpled up the paper and tossed it in the waste bin down the hall.

"Wait your parents are super heroes?" Willow asked and grabbed onto Victors arm. He laughed and casually said 'yeah?' They kicked their shoes off at the front door and made their way upstairs. They both walked into Victor's room and it was almost identical to how hers use to be. Posters covered every inch, dirty clothes pilling in the far corner and comic books laid half read.

"You can wear some of my mom's old pyjamas. I'm sure she won't mind, plus she's gone and doesn't really have a choice." Victor smiled and the door opened and silently floated in a pair of flannel pj bottoms and a pink tank top. She thanked him and took the clothes. "So do I get change here or in the bathroom?"

"Oh right here is fine." He said and sat on the bed with a large smile on his face like he was going to get a great show. Willow laughed and went to the bathroom and locked the door. "You know that is a stupid way to hide. I can just unlock it from here." Willow doubted it but the door handle started to move and the lock opened. She grabbed the door handle and threatened his life. He sat against the door and said, "Trust me, I wouldn't do that. I don't want you thinking I am the 'most rude, annoying and most perfect person ever.'" Willow blushed brightly and banged her head against the bathroom wall. Victor asked if she was alright and she just laughed and replied.

"Not really if you count dying of embarrassment wrong."


	10. The sky is the limit

That night Willow slept in Victor's bed and he slept on the floor with a thin blanket and throw pillow. She had asked him once before if they should switch but said she was stupid and he wouldn't be a man if he let a woman sleep on the floor. Willow wanted to argue with him that it was alright but figured him sleeping on the floor is better than them sharing a bed. The next two days were Friday and Saturday and Willow stayed up most of the night figuring out how she would get a change of clothes. She couldn't go to school wearing the same stuff and showing up with Victor; it would just make people spread mean rumours. She then decided that she would go over to Layla's house early in the morning to try and get some clothes off her, at least some jeans and a top. This was strange for Willow, having friends, sleeping in a boy's room and possibly swapping clothes. It made her feel more normal then she did in public school.

The next morning seemed to come much faster than normal and Willow left Victor's house early. She flew overhead until she recognised which house was Layla's. She knocked lightly on her window and she heard a loud thud in the house then the window slide open.

"Willow? What are you doing here? Do you know it's...5 IN THE MORNING? Girl go back to bed." Layla started to close the window but Willow stopped her and told her what was going on. Layla sighed and let her in the house only if she promised to be quiet. Layla's room was exactly what everyone would expect, psychedelic posters and hippie style furniture. Layla showed her over to the closet and it surprised Willow she had more than green shirts and long skirts. She decided to go with a black and white tee with a matching black belt and Layla's only pair of skinny jeans which fit her perfectly. Willow got changed and sat on Layla's bed as she mumbled about not knowing five am existed.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on with you and Will or do I have to guess? Just a fair warning I am a terrible guesser." Willow joked but mentioning Will seem to wake Layla up. She sat upright and clutched her knees to her chest looking like a small child.

"We had a fight is all. His parents wanted him to help them fight this gone person and I was totally against it. I didn't want him to get hurt, but he yelled at me saying I was smothering him." Layla sighed and covered her face into her pillow calling Will many unmentionable names.

"Well Layla, you do have to let Will grow up. His parents are probably the most famous super heroes around, and he is their son. Plus he wanted to go. Don't you want your boyfriend to save people's lives?" Willow said rubbing Layla's back, comforting other people seemed to come naturally to Willow. Layla agreed and hugged Willow whispering in her ear that if she ever needs help Victor to always come see her. Willow thanked her and flew back to Victor's house. As she landed on the sidewalk outside of his house she saw someone tall with long greasy black hair walk into his house. She took a few steps forward before she felt something was very wrong.

She ran to the door and tried to open the door but when she touched the door handle it shocked her. Realizing who it was Willow started pounding on the door calling his name, when he didn't answer and she heard some scuffling indoor she flew up to his window. In his room the tall man was holding Victor off the ground and slamming him against the wall. Willow tried to open the window but it was locked and decided it was better to use her powers now than never. She let out a loud screech and the window broke open. She jumped in the window and both Victor and the man looked at her.

"Willow. Run!" Victor screamed but it was too late. The man reached out this arm and electricity jumped from a nearby outlet to his finger tips and he shot the electricity at Willow which made her muscles seize up and she fell to the floor twitching. She could hear them fighting but just keeping her eyes open was difficult. There was a large crash and everything went silent. Willow felt hands grab her shoulders and start shaking her, for a few minutes she just laid there but eventually opened her eyes. Kneeling over her was Victor with a bloodied lip. "Oh thank God." He said and sat back letting Willow sit up slowly holding her head.

"That was your brother. Wasn't it?" Willow asked and Victor nodded. Willow leaned over and wiped the blood off that was running down his chin. They helped each other to the bathroom and Victor sat on the edge of the bath and let Willow clean up his cut. With him sitting there Willow could see how bad the fight was. His hair was lightly singed and there were bruises on his arms. "So, why was he here?"

He shrugged and held her hands away from him when she went to clean him off more. "He has gotten stronger. Before he could just manipulate it, now he can move it completely." He let her hands go and she sat beside him on the tub. They sat there in silence before Victor chuckled and said, "Before he left all he said to me was 'The sky is the limit.' How stupid." They were silent for a few more minutes before they both realized what he meant. They jumped up and at the same time yelled, "Sky High!"


	11. No choice

Victor and Willow ran out of his house only to see the bus turn around the corner. Victor swore and bent over panting from the run. Willow wrapped her arms around him tightly and flew off into the sky. Victor struggled but Willow held onto him tightly.

"Are you crazy or stupid? Don't you remember the nurse telling you not to over use your powers? And what if you drop me?" He struggled and Willow almost dropped him but held on tightly. In the distance she could see the bus and told him to shut his trap.

"If you want to get to Sky High then shut up. Otherwise I can put us back on the ground and we can try a different way." Willow said and Victor stayed silent. When they finally landed on Sky High the first bell rang in the distance. Victor took off running as soon as his feet touched the ground. Willow laughed but it soon turned into a deep hacking cough. Victor turned to her and asked if she was fine, she laughed it off and told him to go ahead, that she needed to catch her breath. When he was gone Willow looked into her hand and noticed she had coughed up some blood. Silently she wiped the blood onto the jeans and followed up behind Victor at the front doors. When inside Coach Boomer was standing at the end of the hall with aviator sunglasses.

"Caught you two. Finally, a reason to suspend the famous Stark." Boomer walked over and grabbed them both by the arms and started to drag them to the principal's office. They gave each other a short nod and came up with a plan. Willow let out a loud screech which caused Boomer to cover his ears, and then Victor sent him flying down the opposite hall way as they took off running towards the gym. In the gym Beatles music could be heard playing while in the middle of the gym floor was a person tied to a chair while Victor's brother Marco stood behind the person pulling on a long piece of hair. When Willow realised who the person in the chair was her heart stopped.

"Abby!" She called out and took a few steps forward but Victor stopped her. Marco smirked and let the strand of hair drop. "If you hurt her, so help me God I will-"

"You will what?" Marco said stepping around to the other side of her. "You want your sister to go deaf with your scream? Fly over here so I can hurt you? Or get my pathetic excuse for a brother to try and stop me." Marco bent down and ran his thumb over Abigail's lips. "Humans look so delicate, don't they? As if just one hit will break them in two." Marco smiled and stood up straight. He raised his hand and quickly struck down slapping Abigail across the face knocking the chair over so she lay on her side.

"You Bastard!" Willow broke free of Victors grip and screech so Marco covered his ears. She flew over to Abigail and covered her when Marco raised his hand and used the electricity from the lights to shock them. Willow took most of the blow by standing over Abigail. Willow lay on the ground slightly convulsing with the tips of her hair slightly singed. Victor took a step forward but Marco shook his head.

"Don't come closer baby brother. I don't think she can take another hit, which would be a terrible ending now wouldn't that." Victor stopped moving and clenched his fists and jaw causing the blood in the head to pound loudly. "You really have a bad taste in women." Marco laughed and put his hands in his pockets. "So, what are you going to do? Stay here while I destroy all of Sky High's electrical equipment, or will you help me, one last time." Marco said walking up to Victor. Marco circled around Victor like a vulture around pray. Victor looked to Willow as she dragged herself over to her sister and hugged her tightly. Victor hung his head in shame knowing what he had to do.

"Looks like I have no choice now do I?" Victor said looking up to his older brother.


	12. Help her

Will, Layla and Warren run into the gym and see what is going on. Victor spins around closing the gym doors behind them. Layla runs back to the doors and tries to open them but they are locked. Warren takes a step towards them but Marco shocks Will and Warren knowing Layla does not like to use her powers.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't hurt anyone!" Victor said grabbing Marcos wrist. His brother pulled away his hand and laughed.

"I never said that, did I?" Marco patted Victor's face and walked over to Warren and whispered something in his ear. He kicked Will in the ribs and grabbed Layla before she could say anything. "Go on, yell. That will only make things worse." He threw Layla over towards Willow and Abigail who was now untied.

"Victor! What are you doing? Stop him!" Warren yelled out standing back up and walking over to him. Victor looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

"If I stop him, he will hurt Willow. I can't let that happen." Victor raised his hand and Warren went flying into the doors with a loud thud. Victor closed his eyes trying to ignore the terrifying noise it made. Will started to make his way up but Victor just shook his head. He lifted will into the air and kept him there while Victor walked around the girl.

"You all are very pretty, you know that though don't you?" Marco grabbed Willow by the back of her hair and dragged her to the middle of the gym floor. She opened her mouth to yell but Marco covered her mouth. She bite down had on his hand, drawing blood. He called her a derogatory name and slapped her hard across the face.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her!" Victor said slowly letting Will back on the ground. Marco shrugged and said it was self defence. "You liar. I'm tired of helping you get away with everything." Victor raised his hand quickly sending Marco flying into the ceiling and then slamming him hard on the ground. Victor ran over to Willow while Warren and Will helped Layla and Abigail. "I'm so sorry Willow." He said cleaning the little bit of blood running from her nose.

"I would have done the same thing." Willow slimed and with Victor's help stood back up. Now all of them stood together while Marco got up from the large dent in the floor. He cleaned off the dust and looked at them menacingly.

"Fine, help them. It's your death wish." Marco raised his hands and the girl's hair started to stand on end. Willow sensing what was happening next flew over to Marco and tackled him to the ground. Everyone else rushed over to back her up as she was sent flying into Victor knocking them both over. Marco stood up again this time battling Warren, Will and Layla at the same time. The fight wasn't going well. Every time they landed a punch on his it shocked them and he was too fast for Warren or Will to hit.

"Victor please take care of Abigail." Willow said shrugging off Victors hand as she took off running at Marco. She pushed through everyone and grabbed onto him trying to ignore the small surges of electricity passing between them. She flew into the air and out the window, hurtling them both towards the earth. Willow could faintly hear everyone calling out her name, the voice she could hear the loudest was her sisters, finally calling her for.

"You want to be a hero?" Marco said trying to get free but Willow refused to let go. "Sorry, but I won't be taken down that easily." Marco let out a loud scream which cause a thunder bolt to come crashing out of the sky and it almost hit them. Willow let go of Marco and she stopped going down, but Marco went even faster now. She almost didn't go after him, but then she flew faster than ever before. She couldn't let Marco die like that, it was Victor's brother. She would hope that Victor would do the same for her. When she finally grabbed him they were about to go through a house roof. Struggling the whole way Willow made her way back into the school by the gym window and they both dropped. Abigail and Victor ran over to Willow while Will, Warren and Layla went over to Marco to restrain him in case he tried anything.

"Willow, wake up." Abigail said lightly slapping Willow's face, tears streaming down her face. Willow's clothes were burnt and singed and she was covered with small cuts. Victor moved the hair out of her face and tried to hold back his tears. Abigail cried even harder and started yelling at her. "If you don't wake up I will never forgive you!" With that Willow slowly opened her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Please don't hate me." Was all she said and Abigail hugged her tightly as Victor let out a sigh of relief. Willow started coughing hard as Abigail leaned away, this time Willow couldn't hide the blood she was coughing. Victor picked her up and the gym doors flung open. The teachers were the first ones in the room. Victor ran over to the nurse with Willow whose face was now covered in blood that ran from her mouth and nose, in his arms.

"Help her."


	13. Not yet

Victor carried Willow all the way to the infirmary. Mister Medulla took her and was followed by the nurse and two other teachers. Victor tried to make his way in but Boomer stopped him.

"Let me through Coach." Victor said trying to move him out of the way again but he felt someone pull on his arm. Victor looked over and saw Abigail was holding onto him with a scared daze on her face. He sighed and walked with her farther down the hall. While walking he noticed that most of the students were on the front lawn and were evacuating on buses. This must have been protocol in case of emergencies. Victor turned on his heels and held Abigail in a tight hug. "She will be fine. Don't worry. It's not your fault, trust me." Victor stroked her hair and what he said seemed to affect her because she started to ball her eyes out.

Victor hugged Abigail tighter trying to stop himself from crying. He held onto her, so small and delicate. It didn't matter that she was Willow's older sister; older siblings still need to be hugged. When Abigail calmed down she said she would wait with Boomer for Willow to wake up. She stopped Victor from following.

"Willow needs me. Don't you think your brother needs you too?" Abigail gave a small smile and with that she left. Victor had forgotten his brother. He ran as fast as he could to the gym and saw Marco being forced out of the gym doors in handcuffs. His brother just looked at him; his eyes were empty like he had no more meaning. Victor took a deep breath and charged at his brother and embraced him into a tight hug.

"No matter how stupid and dangerous you are, you are my brother. So please don't make me worry." Marco rested his head on Victors shoulder and the two stayed in the embrace. It was the first time in years that they had been together and not fought. Minutes later the police had to break it up and took Marco away. Victor stood at the end of the hall watching Boomer pace the hall and Abigail sit against the wall covering her face, from the distant noise it sounded like she was still crying. He put his hands in his pocket and walked out of the school and figured it was better to leave them alone. He caused enough trouble. As he was leaving the school Warren, Will and Layla ran up to him but he just shrugged them off and walked onto the next bus leaving. He looked back at the school and the three figures slowly start to get smaller. He was the only person on the bus and sat in the back seat so he could watch them longer. Finally unable to control it Victor hit his head against the window and started to cry.

THREE MONTHS LATER

Victor walked off the bus onto the school grounds and everyone walked right past him. No one seemed to remember what happened three months ago and how close all of them were to death. He walked up to the school steps where Will, Warren and everyone else was waiting for him.

"Hey Victor, have you heard about Willow yet?" Zack asked and Magenta slapped him upside the head. Victor shook his head and walked up to the school leaving them behind. He only turned around when he heard someone call his name like an angel calling to him. He spun around and saw Willow standing there, her curly blond hair bouncing around her shoulders as she walked up to him, her eyes shining brightly as she looked at him. When she walked up to him all he could say was her name.

"Hey Victor, how's life?" Willow said smiling brightly. Victor opened his mouth to say something but nothing he could say would express how happy he was. He dropped his bag and held onto her tightly. It felt so right for her to be in his arms. Then he realised how tightly he was holding her and let go.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the hospital? Are you alright?" Victor managed to sputter out but Willow just laughed and smiled.

"Actually I'm not alright. You see there is this guy; this impossible, rude, arrogant, and brilliant guy. This guy changed my life in many ways. He was the first person to see me for who I am, he was the first person to save me, kiss me and, was the first person I ever truly fell in love with. Then I finally saved him after all the times he saved me. And I thought that maybe, just maybe, he would love me too." Willow smiled and walked around Victor giggling. "But that isn't why I'm not alright. I'm not alright because everyone, including this guy, knows how I feel about him. Yet this guy hasn't once said he liked me. Yes he kissed me, and many other things. But it isn't the same."

"Well that guy is an idiot, isn't he?" Victor said with a large smile on his face. Willow laughed and agreed. They wrapped their arms around each other and Victor lightly brushed his hand against her face. "I, Victor Stark, an impossible, rude, arrogant and brilliant man love Willow Kensington. The most beautiful, brave and kind woman ever." They stared into each other's eyes, then leaned in and kissed each other passionately. They could hear people clapping and cheering and Willow became embarrassed and pushed away. Victor laughed and held onto her tightly. "Not yet." He kissed her again, never wanting to break the bond they now had which would last through time.


	14. SEQUEL!

_Yes, that was the last chapter of that story but don't worry. In the next oh um...tenish minutes there will be a SEQUEL! The main characters in this story are still Victor & Willow. (Don't worry). The story is their lives as heroes in their last weeks as high school students. SO GET PUMPED because I am super excited for this! :D bye bye_


End file.
